Somewhere Out There
by Dragon Demon1
Summary: First chapter's a songficcy, but the others will be normal...well as normal as is possible for me! *coughs* umm...anyways...*CHAPPY 4* amazing ive gotten this far...but now...people, pain, and...pleasure? uh oh...better change the rating...
1. Why Me?

Note From Author: This songfic sorta started to happen in my head when I was listening to 'Somewhere Out There' by Our Lady Peace. OK, OK, I admit it...it happened when I accidentally had it on repeat...I LISTENED TO IT FOR OVER 50 TIMES! So, its not so hard to see how I ended up with this songfic...  
  
Disclaimer: The ONLY part I hate about writing these, are disclaimers! OK, I'll try to say it...*takes a trembling breath* Slayers...aren't......*whispers it*...mine! *runs off crying*  
  
Somewhere Out There  
  
Last time I talked to you,  
You were lonely and out of place,  
You were looking down on me,  
Lost out in space  
  
Xellos sighed, in his tent. Lina and the others always forgot that he didn't actually need sleep, so they always gave him a place to sleep. And this time, like all the others, his tent was right next to a certain Gold Dragon's, whom Xellos happened to be thinking about. It wasn't his fault she was so sad, was it? Last time he'd tried to talk with her she'd gotten very mad and started acting very strange. But at the same time he'd sensed something almost like...loneliness? But how could that be? Filia acted too confident to ever really be sad. It was just a trick...wasn't it?  
  
We laid underneath the stars,  
Strung out and feeling brave,  
I watched the red orange glow,  
I watched you float away   
  
Filia didn't understand. Everytime Xellos talked with her it made her so MAD, and yet...somehow...he made her seem lonely and like she was missing something. She remembered the last time she'd seen him...  
  
(Beginning of flashback)  
****************************************************************************  
After a long day of traveling Ms.Lina and the others were finally stopping. Filia hadn't been in the best of moods that day and after telling Ms.Lina that she was just going out to be alone for awhile at a cliff she'd seen earlier that afternoon, she ran as fast as she could to the cliff. Little did she know she'd been overheard by everyone's favorite priest.  
Filia slowed down and looked out over the sea, just as the sun was setting. She simply stared and then all of a sudden started crying.  
'Its not fair!', she screamed. But then she sensed a presence behind her. She immediately stopped her sobbing as she realized who it was. 'What do you want, baka?'  
'Yare, yare, Filia-chan! Is that really how dragons treat even their enemies?' came Xellos' annoying voice.  
'Just leave me alone, Xellos...please?' asked Filia.  
Xellos was shocked. Filia? Polite? Those two words never went in the same sentence! 'Umm...Filia? Seriously, are you all right?'  
Filia whipped around. Her eyes were pulsing with a white light. 'DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DAMN MAZOKU!'  
Xellos simply twitched, but then smiled. 'Of course Fi-chan!' and then teleported before Filia could hit him with her mace.  
'Damn him' Filia muttered to herself, 'Does he even know what he does to me?'  
  
(End of Flashback)  
****************************************************************************  
  
'Great job of falling in love, Filia. You only chose the one person who could never love you back.' said Filia. She turned to her tent and went inside, hoping to find sleep, that she knew would not come.  
  
Down here in the atmosphere,  
Garbage and city lights,  
You've gone to save your tired soul,  
You've gone to save our lives,  
I turned on the radio,  
To find you on satellite,  
I'm waiting for this sky to fall,  
I'm waiting for a sign,  
All we are,   
Is all so far  
  
Xellos just didn't know what he was feeling. He was Mazoku, he was supposed to thrive on others' negative emotions, but Filia's loneliness had not made him happy...if anything, it had had the opposite effect. With a start Xellos realized that he didn't want Filia to feel lonely, or sad, or anything that would usually make him delighted. He wanted her to be...happy? 'What's wrong with me? I'm not really even her friend! So, why am I this worried about her?' he murmured. He fell back onto the pillow and sighed. 'Oh well, whatever it is, it can't be too serious....can it??? I hope not...' But then Xellos heard the muffled sobs from the next tent and felt his heart wrench.  
  
You're falling back to me,  
You're a star that I can see,  
I know your out there,  
Somewhere out there  
  
Filia couldn't contain it anymore. She started to cry, knowing who was in the next tent and knowing that he would never have any feelings for her. Mazoku couldn't feel, so what was the point of trying to love him? She wiped her eyes, promising to herself that, from this day on, Xellos was out of reach, out of bounds. But she still knew that he was there, somewhere out there. And she could never forget him completely, she would always see his face, his violet eyes, his hair...oh gods, why did it have to be HIM!  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
Defying gravity,  
I know you're out there,  
Somewhere out there  
  
Xellos heard the cries and he couldn't help it. It made him so frustrated and mad! What was SHE crying for?! She had everything! She wasn't in love with one of the enemy race! 'Wait a sec...d-did I just say she w-wasn't in L-L-LOVE?!' Xellos stammered. 'DAMN! It can't be that! I could never fall in love! Especially not with Filia!' But the more he thought about the more signs Xellos saw. 'Naw, its not that....damn it all! Of all people on this god-forsaken world! FILIA?! Oh gods, Zelas is going to KILL me for this! No wait! I'll just forget her! It wouldn't be that hard! I could cure myself of this somehow...but do I really want to? NO, must not think like that!' thought Xellos. But even as he thought images of Filia flew through his mind. There she was casting a healing spell, smashing Gourry for a rude comment, smiling with a slight tilt to her head...It was no use...Xellos put his head in his hands, 'It does no good. I'll never forget her, I'll always know she's there...Somewhere out there!  
  
Hope you remember me,  
When your home sick,  
and need a change,  
I miss your purple hair,  
I miss the way you taste  
  
Filia stared at her tent wall, as though willing it to disappear, to give her a clear view of Xellos' tent. Maybe after they separated he would remember her. Maybe if he needed to talk with someone about their journeys, he would come to her. She shook her head and whispered, 'No, I know the answer to that...The moment we break up the group, he'll completely forget about me. And meanwhile, I haven't seen him for less than a day, and already I keep thinking about his face, what it would be like to kiss him... KISS HIM?! did I just suggest that I have been thinking about kissing Xellos?!?!?!?!' Filia stopped for a moment and seemed to think about it. ' Of course, its not like I would have any objections to having him kiss me...but still, me kissing Xellos, the Mazoku who nearly destroyed my people. Would I still do it? YEAH!!!' Filia blushed as she realized she had been talking out loud. 'Hehehe...oopsy!'  
  
I know you'll come back someday,  
On this bed of nails I'll wait,  
I'm praying that you don't burn out,   
Or fade away,  
All we are,  
Is all so far  
  
Xellos heard a voice coming from Filia tent. She seemed to be very involved in some sort of discussion with someone. Wondering who could be in her tent at this hour made Xellos very suspicious. He was just about to go peek, but then he heard Filia say in a rather loud voice, 'YEAH!' Xellos' eyes opened with shock when he heard this. He sank back down onto the pillow and closed his eyes. 'What was I thinking...Filia could never love me...she's been trained to hate me. What could I do that would make her forget everything that she's been told.' Remembering how nice Gourry had been to Filia lately Xellos wondered if that's who was in Filia's tent, causing her to yell like that. A slight blush appeared on Xellos' cheeks as he thought of what would be going on in that tent if he was the one in Filia's tent. Xellos sighed. Would Filia realize if how he had been acting meant he liked her? He hoped not...She'd never let him live it down. And then, to Xellos' great surprise, he felt something cold and wet on his cheek. He rubbed his hand against his cheek and jumped. Xellos, Lord Beastmaster's General Mazoku, the man who could never feel, was crying.  
  
You're falling back to me,  
You're a star that I can see,  
I know you're out there,  
Somewhere out there,  
You're falling out of reach,  
Defying gravity,  
I know you're out there,  
Somewhere out there  
  
Filia looked up with a start. She had thought for a split second she had heard a sob come from Xellos' tent. She shook her head. No, that was impossible. Xellos had no reason to cry, he wasn't in love with someone he knew would reject him. But who else could it be? Did Filia dare go see if it was him? Then with sudden clarity Filia heard a cry. 'Why me?', it whispered. Filia realized that if she didn't go see if it was Xellos, she would never forgive herself if it was him and someone else found him. If she didn't go, he'd fall out of her reach for forever!  
  
You're falling back to me,  
You're a star that I can see,  
I know you're out there,  
Somewhere out there,  
You're falling out of reach,  
Defying gravity,  
I know you're out there,  
Somewhere out there  
  
Filia quietly opened the flap of her tent and tip-toed to Xellos' door. She knew the cries were coming from Xellos' tent now, but she didn't know whether it was Xellos making them or not. 'Oh well, nothing for it now, I'm already out of bed," she thought. She opened the flap, and found Xellos rolled up on his side shuddering and giving small sobs.  
Xellos looked up and saw Filia, bathed in moonlight, in his tent. She was immediately at his side, pulling him into her arms.  
'Shhh, shhh...It's all right...Don't cry.' Xellos realized he had fallen asleep for the first time in centuries and was dreaming. As the 'dream-Filia' rocked him back and forth he thought to himself, 'Damn! Look at this! I even DREAM about her!' Sighing, he removed an arm from Filia's embrace and pinched his other arm. It hurt, and Filia was still there.   
'F-f-filia?' asked Xellos.  
'What is it?' asked Filia.  
'Are you r-really here? I'm n-not dreaming?' questioned Xellos. Filia smiled.  
'Yes, I really am here. Now, tell me...why were you so upset?' answered Filia. Xellos flinched, but then put on his cat smile.  
'Before I answer that question, please tell me why you're hugging me' said Xellos. Filia blushed a dark red as she realized that she was still holding Xellos. She quickly released him and then answered.  
'Uhhhhhhhhhhh...I heard you...and then...umm...came to see what was wrong...I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE COMFORTING! Yeesh! I try and be nice and then you go and say something that ruins it!' retorted Filia.  
Xellos hung his head. 'I'm sorry...'  
'Whaaa? Did you just say sorry?' asked Filia, with a surprised look on her face.  
Xellos straightened up and looked down at her. He opened his eyes and said, 'Hai. I did.'  
Filia found herself staring into those eyes. Those eyes that showed every emotion in them. And this time they looked incredibly sad.  
'Look, Filia. I'm not sure why you're here, but it makes me just a bit uncomfortable to have you here...in my tent...when there's just the two of us...I'm fine now', but as he said this Filia noticed just the slightest glimmer in his eye, predicting another tear. 'Sooooo...unless you want Lina to tease you for the rest of eternity, I think it might be a good idea if you went-' However, Xellos was interrupted by a pair of soft, warm lips on his own, blocking the words Filia didn't want to hear.  
  
  
You're falling back to me,  
You're a star that I can see,  
I know you're out there,  
Somewhere out there,  
You're falling out of reach,  
Defying gravity,  
I know you're out there,  
Somewhere out there  
  
Filia drew back slowly, still in shock at what she'd done. 'Oh my, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!' She hurriedly got up and was at the tent flap when Xellos grabbed her arm.  
Blinking, he asked, 'Why did you do that?'  
Filia bit her lip. 'Should I tell him? He'd never be able to return my feelings, but at least he'd know...But he might not care...'  
'Why, Filia?' repeated Xellos.  
'Because I love you!' she blurted out. Then she covered her mouth with a horrified expression in her eyes.  
Xellos paused. 'Y-y-you what? You love me? ME? But I'm Xellos! The big, bad Namagomi!'  
Filia lowered her eyes. 'I'm sorry...I shouldn't have told you...I knew this would be your reaction!' She started sobbing again. 'Why does it have to be you! My race's enemy! My elders would kill me if they knew!'  
Xellos roughly grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his. Then he drew her in for another, more passionate kiss.  
'W-w-what?' stammered Filia.  
'I...I...I love...love you too...' gritted Xellos through clenched teeth.  
Filia stared. 'This isn't a joke?' she murmured incredulously.  
Xellos shook his head. 'No, though I wish it could be. Lord Beastmaster is most certainly going to punish me badly for this. But...even so...I still love you.' said Xellos, still trying to get over the shock of having Filia return his affection.  
'I just didn't ever think that a Mazoku could love! That's why I couldn't tell you before now...I guess I was afraid of being rejected and making a fool out of myself at the same time.' said Filia.  
'Well, from the way you acted around me, do you think its any wonder I didn't tell you I loved you?! You DO hit me with that mace of yours!' said Xellos.  
Filia chuckled, 'Only when you deserve it...which is pretty often!'  
Then Xellos turned to her with a serious look in his eye, 'But Filia, you must understand this, though I do love you, I would much rather not. I AM a Mazoku and I will always be one. I will always obey my mistress. Even if it means leaving you.'  
Filia paled. But then straightened and looked Xellos in the eye. 'And you must understand that I will never be able to completely forgive you for killing my people. For, not only did you kill most of my race, but you also killed my family. All of them. And I would much rather not love you, but since I do, there is nobody and nothing that will keep me away from you. Not even Lord Beastmaster!'  
Xellos smiled (A/N: Yes, I KNOW that he always smiles but I mean SINCERELY!) at Filia's exclamation. 'Very well, Fi-chan. Then, if you are so confident, why don't you spend the night here... I'm sure not even Lina would dare get to close to you when you talk like that. So, I'm quite sure we won't have to deal with any teasing...and if we do...well, light and darkness combined is a lot more power than even Lina could handle. Get my drift?'  
Filia snickered, 'How could I not?! Well, since you put it that way,' Filia shot Xellos a seductive look, 'How could I refuse?'  
Filia tied the door of the tent shut and then crawled over to Xellos. She flopped down into the sleeping bag and put her arms around him. Xellos smiled and put his hands around Filia's waist. 'Good night, my Fi-chan' whispered Xellos.  
'Good night, Xel-kun' murmured Filia. Xellos leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Author's Notes: OKAAAAAAAAAY! *starts clapping* There it is! The first chapter of this fanfic! Now everybody knows what goes here...IF YOU READ IT, PUHLEEZ REVIEW IT! I'll even take flames! If people want me to continue this I suppose the next chapter will be the morning after ;) Hmmmm...I wonder how the rest of the group is going to deal with this... Anyways, I gotta go work on another ficcy, so review this one and I'll keep writing!   
~Dragon Demon~ 


	2. She's WHERE?

Note From Author: Ughhhhhh...too early to be writing *yawn*, but I dreamt about this so if I don't write it down I'll probably hate myself later. *whiny voice* But its STILL so EARLY! No fair! But...at least...I'm not sure...THERE MAY BE A PLOT! *gasp*  
  
Disclaimer: OK, I mean, what's the likelihood that Slayers producers go around looking at EVERY single chapter, of EVERY single fanfic in the world? Not very likely, so I don't think I'll-*sirens start to go off* umm...*runs away while saying:* Fine, fine! Keep Slayers! They're not mine, their yours! Ahhhhhh!  
  
She's WHERE?  
  
Lina woke up with a great, big yawn and sat up to stretch. She immediately wished she hadn't.  
'OWW...stiff back...HURTS!' Gourry appeared at the door to her tent.  
'What'd you say, Lina?' asked Gourry with his usual sleepy-eyed look.  
Lina froze. Then Lina blushed. And then finally Lina screamed. 'GET OUTTA MY TENT! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF DECENY! STUPID JELLYFISH!' She flung out her hands and proceeded to fireball Gourry out of her tent, and up a tree. 'Yeesh, talk about no sense of privacy! Oh well, I'm awake and I'll just make everyone feel as bad as I feel.' Lina walked off whistling towards the tents. She was so busy thinking of evil ways to wake her companions up that she didn't notice the pair of eyes, watching every move she made.  
'HEY AMELIA! I'VE DECIDED TO TURN TO THE SIDE OF INJUSTICE AND AM NOW GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!' screamed Lina, into Amelia's tent, waiting to see the reation of everyone's favorite Sailoon princess.  
'WHAT?! MS.LINA HOW COULD YOU!' came Amelia's shout. She burst from the tent in her Justice uniform, shouting: 'By the Justice in me I will vanquish the Injustice of-' she was cut off when Lina simply walked past her to Zel's tent.  
'Sorry, Ame-chan, but there was no other way to wake you up and make sure you got dressed! But don't worry I'm not going to do it just to you.' Lina leaned right up to Zel's door. 'See?'  
Amelia knew she should stop Lina from making Mister Zelgadiss die from shock, but she thought about what she'd rather see...a mad Lina, or a embarassed chimera. 'I'll choose the chimera anyday!' she thought to herself.   
'HEY ZEEEEEEL! GUESS WHAT! I FOUND YOUR CURE AND I'M STANDING ON A BIIIIIG ROCK, AND IF I SLIP-' Lina shouted into the tent. She didn't even need to finish, Zelgadiss was already out of bed, buckling on his sword. Amelia saw his face and giggled. He whipped around at her and then saw Lina, sitting next to his tent, winking. 'Sorry, Zelly. Guess I forgot to mention I was just getting you out of bed fast!'said Lina. Zelgadiss just facefaulted. But then, the sound of shouting attracted Zelgadiss' ear. He decided to ignore it for the moment, or at least until he got to see someone shouted out of bed.  
  
But meanwhile...  
  
Xellos and Filia awoke to the sound of a fireball hitting something...but knowing who was casting that fireball, it was more likely hitting someone. Filia yawned and snuggled up against Xellos. Xellos simply down at her and then almost had a heart attack.  
'FILIA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TENT! I THOUGHT LAST NIGHT WAS ALL A DREAM, BUT IF YOU'RE HERE THAN IT MEANS IT WASN'T AND ZELAS IS STILL GOING TO KILL ME AND-' he was cut off when Filia's pillow smashed over his head.  
'Shut up, Xellos! It's too early to be screaming...so don't do it.' Xellos got a sly smile on his face.  
'Is the little dragon-' he froze for a moment, hearing Lina and Amelia shouting.  
'I hear it too...what to you think they're shouting about?' asked Filia.  
'Probably Lina's in a bad mood...I think Lina is waking everyone up.' answered Xellos. Filia paled noticeably.  
'L-l-lina?! Lina's waking everyone up?! NOT GOOD! What are they going to do when they find out I'm not in my tent!' Filia panicked. (A/N: With reason! I mean, imagine Lina finding out that YOU had spent a night in your worst enemy's tent!)  
Xellos thought for a moment and then plastered on his genki grin. 'They'll do exactly what we want them to...Listen...' he drew Filia in as they started to plan how to play with the minds of Lina and Co.  
  
As Xellos and Filia came up with a plan to mess up Lina, Lina and the others were in fact headed towards Filia's tent. Zelgadiss saw which one they were headed for and slowed down.  
'What gives Zel?' asked Lina, 'Why are you stopping? I thought you WANTED to see someone else get a rude awakening!'   
'Well...' Zelgadiss hesitated, 'I just remember the last time I didn't do what Filia wanted me to...' He rubbed his head. 'It hurt.'  
Lina stood there and started to laugh. 'Awww...did poor little Zelly get his head hurt? Well, if you're not going it looks like it'll just be me and Amelia, right Amelia? Amelia?' Lina looked around, and then spotted her hiding behind Zelgadiss. 'Amelia? You too?'  
'Well, if even Mister Zelgadiss got hurt by Ms.Filia's mace, I don't want to have an encounter with it.' Amelia faltered.  
Lina winked. 'Yeaaaah, and the fact that it's Zel staying out here makes no difference? Lina sighed. 'Fine, you're all babies. Oh well, so I do it alone!' Lina walked up to Filia's tent, while Amelia grabbed Zelgadiss' arm.  
Zelgadiss looked down at her and asked, 'Umm...Amelia? Would you mind letting my arm have some circulation?'  
Amelia dropped said arm very quickly, and sweatdropped. 'Heh heh heh...sorry, 'bout that Mister Zelgadiss.'  
'It's OK...or at least I think it is...depends on what you're talking about...its fine that you grabbed my arm, but my arm is not OK'  
Amelia just looked confused. 'You know what Mister Zelgadiss?'  
'What?' asked Zel.  
Amelia looked up at Zelgadiss and said, with a tiny smile, 'I think, for a split second, I felt like Mister Gourry.' (A/N: Awww...AMELIA! That wasn't very nice *giggle*, if true!)  
And Zelgadiss gave Amelia one of those uncommon genuine smiles.  
'HEY! You two lovebirds! Cut it out!' shouted Lina, making Amelia and Zelgadiss blush. 'Aren't you gonna watch me wake Filia up?'  
'Sure Ms.Lina! Go for it!' called Amelia.  
Lina leaned towards the door and shouted, 'FILIA! XELLOS JUST ADMITTED HE TOOK ALL YOUR GARTERS AND THEY'RE HANGING IN THE TREES IN THE FOREST!' (A/N: Don't ask me where this forest came from, because it just appeared! So don't be mean to the forest!)  
There was no answer.  
Lina fell over. 'What? How could she not wake up?' She looked in the tent and, 'OH GODS! GUYS WE LOST FILIA!'  
Gourry, who seemed to have gotten out of the tree by now, said,' She's gone? I though she was in Xellos' tent!'   
Lina whipped around. 'IN Xellos' tent! XELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!'  
'Don't bother,' said...Filia? Coming out of Xellos' tent?  
'It's not really worth it', said Xellos emerging from the tent as well.  
Gourry caught Lina just before she hit the ground.  
'Oopsy,' said Xellos, with his genki grin, 'She fainted!'  
'Any fool could see that!' replied Zelgadiss.  
'Guys,' interrupted Gourry,' Why isn't Lina moving?'  
Xellos and Zelgadiss facefaulted.  
'Well...almost any fool' said Amelia. 'Oh well...Mister Zelgadiss would you please get some water?'  
'Uh, sure.' Said Zelgadiss and off he went to the small creek near by the campsite.   
As he returned, he heard a scream come from the campsite. It had sounded like Filia. 'Damn it all! What was Filia doing in Xellos' tent? This makes no sense at all...' said Zelgadiss to himself. Just then a purple blur sped past him, and then stopped and turned around.  
'Actually it does, you just need to know the details!' said Xellos.  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?' shouted Zelgadiss.  
'Obviously running away from Filia,' said Xellos, before he sped off back towards the campsite.  
Zelgadiss just stood there in stunned shock.  
Soon Filia came racing up towards him, mace in hand. This brought Zelgadiss back to life. He was slowly backing away from her when she said, 'WHERE'S XELLOS!'  
'What did he do this time?' asked Zelgadiss, 'No, wait, nevermind, I don't want to know. But to answer your question, he's back at the campsite by now.'  
'GAH...THAT LITTLE-' but she was interuppted by the sight of Xellos a few steps away.  
'Now, now Fi-chan, just forgive me and everything will be all right.'  
To his amazement, Zelgadiss saw Filia put her mace back and go hug Xellos, but then it became a hug-turned-headlock, and Filia was beating Xellos on the head with her mace.  
'THAT'S FOR TEASING ME, AND THAT'S FOR LOOKING UP MY SKIRT, AND THAT'S FOR TRYING TO KISS ME IN PUBLIC, AND THAT'S...' Zelgadiss just walked away, he had an idea this would be going on for a while. But by the time he got back to the campsite it looked as though Xellos had teleported back, but forgotten that Filia was still in contact with him.  
'AND THAT'S FOR THE TIME YOU ATE MY FOOD, AND THAT'S FOR THE TIME YOU...' It was still going on.  
But Lina chose this moment to wake up. 'WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN HIS TENT, FILIA!'  
Filia stopped hitting Xellos. 'Pardon?'  
Lina walked over to Filia and whacked her on the back of the head. 'What...were...you...doing...in...Xellos'...tent?'  
'Oh! Sleeping' said Filia happily.  
Lina facefaulted. 'WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING IN HIS TENT AND NOT YOUR OWN!'  
'Ohhhhhhh. I was lonely.'  
Lina had been in the process of getting up. She hit the ground again.  
'And you chose Xellos for company...'she asked weakly.  
'Uh huh!' nodded Filia.  
'Why not anybody else?!' said Lina getting up, as well as getting mad.  
'Because I love him.' said Filia.  
And for the third time that morning Lina bit the dust. But this time she was not alone. Everybody (except Gourry, but is that really all surprising?), besides Filia and Xellos, hit the ground.  
'LOVE?!' shouted everybody.  
'Uh huh!' They both said.  
And everybody fainted. Well...everyone except Filia and Xellos (Gourry went along because he figured he better do what Lina was doing)...and the stranger who muttered, 'Well, well, well Lina Inverse, looks as though my plan might be quicker than I thought.' And the person in the bushes sat there, quietly laughing like a maniac.  
  
Author's Notes: So, so, so? You like? Whose dat in the bushes?! Will we ever know?! The next chapter...in the bush...a strange, and yet familiar face!  
Thanks to all who reviewed *gives out wolf plushies, dragon plushies, and jellyfish plushies*  
  
Digi-riven, sorry it was so scrunched, I'm trying to fix that, though.  
  
I hope you're enjoying, and I'd love to have some feed back, so go ahead, review it! You know you want to! Oh well, till the next chapter, see ya! Gotta go sleep more *falls asleep at keyboard* ZzzzzZzzzzzZzzz...tea...ZzzzzZzzzzz  
~Dragon Demon~ 


	3. Talking bushes?! What the-

Note from Author: Ooookay! Sorry 'bout the wait for this chapter, but I have been having really annoying problems with a certain PC *smacks her computer before it crashes again* This got deleted and I had to rewrite which is MOST definitely, NOT FUN! But now I'm hyper with sugar again so its ALL all right!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, after my last experience, I'm not going to try and fight these producers. So, here it goes: While I may not own Slayers, Slayers do not own me! *starts laughing insanely while parents stare at her* Umm...right...sorry, 'bout that, but now onto the story!  
  
Talking Bushes?! What the-  
  
Lina slammed her fist on the table. 'All right, what's going on, Filia, Xellos?'  
Filia sighed. 'Ms.Lina, must we go over this again?' The Slayers had finally awakened to see Xellos and Filia calmly drinking tea, waiting for them to get up. 'What do you find so hard to understand? Its simple!'  
Lina raised her eyebrow. 'The fact that a Ryzoku and Mazoku fell in love is what I don't understand! You two hated each other before last night!'  
'And we still do,' replied Xellos.  
'What we're saying is that we love each other, but still hate each other as well,' said Filia.  
'Huh?' asked the other members of the Slayers. They didn't know it, but each of them seemed to resemble a certain jellyfish...  
Xellos sighed. 'What she means is that we may love each other, but it sure ain't gonna change the relationship! She'll find me just as annoying as before, and I don't doubt that those Ryuzoku attitudes will still aggravate me beyond belief, but we just...think differently about each other now. Is that so hard to understand?'  
Zelgadiss was the first to awake from the stupified group. 'Well, Xellos, we would be believe you, but before today you showed no signs of liking Filia. Its natural for us to wonder about the relationship because you are Mazoku. They are not supposed to love!'  
Xellos winced. 'I know what you've heard...Mazoku are evil, they can't feel...they don't comprehend the meaning of friendship, double-crossing is the only game they know. But its not true. Just because someone said it doesn't mean it's true! We can love, it just isn't as pleasant for us as it would be for you!'  
Amelia then reacted to Zelgadiss' accusations. 'AND Mister Xellos HAS shown signs of liking Ms. Filia. He saved her from those rocks when we were fighting Valgaav! He could have let her be crushed, and yet, at a personal risk, he saved her! There's one of your signs!'  
But Zelgadiss was not to be convinced. 'Then, there's nothing, besides Filia, in this relationship for you? It's not all some sort of evil scheme?'  
Xellos simply started to fade out. 'Sore wa himitsu desu!'  
Zelgadiss groaned, 'I should have seen that one coming!'  
  
~~~(In Lord Beastmaster's Court)~~~  
  
Xellos kneeled before the throne of Lord Beastmaster. The Beastmaster herself was lounging in the throne, tossing her long gold hair idly over her shoulder, all the while sipping a glass of wine.  
'Xellos, is all well with our plan?' asked Zellas.  
'Yes, it is. The others, as well as Filia, seemed to fall for my acting.' Xellos didn't admit how much was real in this hoax to his master. 'Well, everyone but the chimera. But he is always suspicious of me, even when I am telling the whole truth'.   
Zellas laughed, swirling the wine in her glass, 'He is no matter, but the dragon, Filia, she is convinced that you love her?'  
'Yes, master,' replied Xellos. 'Though it nearly killed me to act so...caring,' Xellos drew out the word as if it were disgusting to taste, 'but it seemed to me, that she was quite eager to believe me, not even noticing that I was not acting the annoying Trickster Priest.'  
'And you don't think we will have much difficulty controlling her power?' asked the Lord.  
'Not at all, Zellas, especially not if she believes I am truly in love with her.' answered Xellos.  
'Well, then go back to them, and return to me only when you think the dragon will be of use,' ordered Zellas. But as Xellos began to fade once more, she asked one more question. 'Xellos? Tell me, do you have any REAL feelings for this dragon? I seem to sense a feeling of possessiveness, coming from you, when we talk about her being involved in this plot.'  
Xellos stopped teleporting. In fact, Xellos froze completely. He couldn't lie to his mistress, or tell her it was a secret, not when she asked in THAT tone. He did the only he could. He sweatdropped as he turned slowly back to the throne. 'Well...perhaps it is true, I do have small feelings for her, but mostly because she IS extraordinarily attractive. So, I suppose I am slightly concerned about her well-being. But only slightly!' Xellos hastily replied.  
'Hmph!' said Zellas. 'I sense more than lust coming from you, Xellos.' She sighed, shaking her head. 'Just go, Xellos. It will not do to disappear for too long.' As Xellos phased out, Zellas said to herself, 'I wonder if he even realizes how much he really is concerned about that damn dragon. Let us hope I am exaggerating his feelings...'  
  
~~~(Back at the campsite *this is right after Xellos leaves*)~~~  
  
'Huh? Where'd he go?' asked Lina.   
Everyone looked expectantly toward Filia. 'Don't ask me!' she said raising her hands, 'I don't know where he went!'  
'Oh well, what can you expect. This IS Mister Xellos we're talking about," said Amelia. 'Its not like we EVER know where he goes.'  
Zelgadiss sighed. 'She's right, you know. We don't have a chance of knowing where he was until he gets back and even the he'll answer our questions with that line, "Sore wa himitsu desu!"'  
Gourry suddenly froze (he had been scratching his head about why everyone wanted to know where Xellos was, when it was quite obvious that he'd gone to Lord Wolfeater...wait, that name didn't sound right...), 'Hey guys,' he called softly.  
Everyone interrupted their questions about Xellos, to say, 'WHAT?!'  
'I think that bush is moving...' said Gourry, twisting around to point at the bush directly behind the group. As they watched the bush seemed to shimmer and twist. Then everyone saw the two, very visible, very glowing, very red eyes.  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' screamed everyone (except Zelgadiss, stupid, serious chimera).  
Xellos teleported back in the middle of this scream. He heard the last dying notes of it fade away, and then everyone stood silent, staring at a bush...with eyes?   
'What is going on, Filia?' asked Xellos.  
Filia turned around and smacked him on the head. 'A BUSH HAS EYES, THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON! ITS NOT EVERYDAY YOU SEE A BUSH WITH EYES, NO SIREE!' screamed Filia, directly into Xellos ear. (A/N: Ouch *winces, and rubs ear*, that's gotta hurt!)  
Filia's screaming seemed to snap the others out of their horrified daze.  
'XELLOS, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!' shouted Lina.  
Xellos teleported over to the bush to be smacked into a tree by a very familiar looking arm. As the Slayers watched in horrified awe, a dark, cloaked figure rose up from the bush. The figure seemed to rise and rise, until it was only a little shorter than Gourry (think a bit like the Black Riders from Lord of The Ring). Then two pale, thin arms pushed the cloak back, to reveal the face of...Gracia Ul Naga Sailoon, The Great White Serpent. But this was no normal face...The eyes were red, the mouth open and snarling, and the clothes (no longer a tiny bikini, but a black leather dress, with knee high boots, and long black leather gloves that came up to her elbow) were obviously not of human make. Gracia/Naga had most obviously been possessed. But by who? That was the question the Slayers asked themselves, as they and the possessed demon stared at each other, everyone of them in stunned horror.  
  
Author's Notes: *doesn't realize people are watching her destroy her PC* Take that! And that! Stupid computer! Delete all my work, my beautifully set plot! KILL, KILL! *takes out a mace from somewhere and uses that to bash the computer* Grrrrrr...stupid, stupid- *suddenly stops realizing people are staring at her* Oh...heh heh heh...ignore me! So, whaddya think? Were you expecting Naga? I WAS going to put Sylphiel there, but I realized that the quiet, insane laughter would be more like Naga. Oh well, sorry Chappu-sama, I guess you'll just have to wait for Sylphiel to show up. So, go ahead and review it!  
  
For mokona-sama, I know that Xellos was being OOC for while, but I hadn't gotten to my 'show-everybody-the-real-reason-xellos-actually-admitted-feelings-for-filia' scene yet. But, *waves hand* I admit it, Xellos WAS acting a bit too strange, even for acting! *giggle* Oh well, maybe it's the feeling of true love that's doing it to him...or maybe it's just the authors over-doing it sense of romance...  
  
For a certain banx-sama: I advise you to write that ficcy soon...or else I might just have to steal all your plots! Besides, 'Lina' and I won't wait much longer... *evil glares*  
  
Well, that's it! I gotta go finish destroying my evil computer *looks up at mom, who has mysteriously appeared* Uhh...I mean I must go finish doing the dishes, of course! *sigh* Oh well, if you read it, please review it! I'm always welcome to comments...and flames *hides behind sink* And on that note, I will leave. *walks off bravely to face the dirty dishes*  
~Dragon Demon~ 


	4. WHAT happened to YOU?!

Author's Note: Eep! So very very sorry this took so long! I was gone on a trip and I couldn't write when my favorite actor's on the T.V screen as well. *sigh* I'm pretty pathetic, being distracted by a lot of colored dots, but oh well, that's life. Here's the next chapter. When we left off Lina and the others were holding a staring contest with Naga. Now its time to be afraid...be VERY afraid. *wanders off to go glomp the T.V. screen again*  
  
Disclaimer: *rushes back* Oops! Almost forgot about this darn thing...Oh well, I'm only saying this because to protest would take to much time away from my movie. I don't own Slayers...whatever you may thing... I don't...really...OTHERWISE I WOULD BE OFF TO L.A TO GO SEE THE PREMIERE OF THE TWO TOWERS BUT 'NOOOOO' *pant pant* Heh heh heh...got a bit too excited I think... BYE-BYEEEEE. *goes back to staring at HER Elf Boy*  
  
WHAT happened to YOU?!  
  
As the staring contest went on and on, Lina finally snapped out of it. To scream.  
'BY THE GODS! IT'S NAGA! AND SHE'S POSSESSED! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!' were the words uttered ('screamed' is more likely) by Lina's voice.  
'Brilliant deduction, Lina...Inverse...But not quite true...' A cold, slithery, hissing voice came from between Naga's lips. Lina did the only thing worthwhile. She readied her hands for a Dragon Slave.  
'Ms. Lina!' cried Amelia. 'No, please don't! That's Gracia!'  
Naga's head whipped around. 'Foolish girl! I am NOT Gracia, or Naga! I am Ariena! But I do not deny that I am possessed.'  
Amelia stood there shocked. 'B-b-but you ARE Gracia. Your face, your height, your...figure!'  
Naga/Gracia/Ariena (or whoever the hell she is) said, 'All the names you have called me are not my name. I am no longer those people. I am ARIENA, and now you shall DIE!'   
Naga whipped her hands into the back of the dress and brought out a whip that was glowing with a blue light.  
Xellos teleported back to the group just in time to hear the threat.  
'Not good, I sense strange power coming from that woman...if she could be called that. What should I do? I don't want to destroy her, though it would be easy enough. She holds the key to much power...but still, what should I do?' thought Xellos.  
Meanwhile, Lina scoffed. 'Well, Ariena, or whoever the hell you are (A/N: HEY! That's MY line!), I don't care what you say. You were never powerful before, why should we think you are now? I'm beginning to think that you just got bit by some wild animal in that forest, now you've got rabies, and heard us and are now trying to get revenge for me frying your ass!'  
(A/N: OK, for the ease of typing it this freak is going to go by the name of Ariena for now) Ariena was getting redder and redder by the second. 'You little twerp! You have no idea of my power! Simply watch and learn!' Ariena flicked the whip at a huge tree that was three times as wide as Lina (A/N: If you were using her height) The tree disintegrated on contact with the whip. The group stared horrified at the hissing and burning stump. Xellos looked closer at the whip and noticed it seemed to be made up not of regular leather with a spell on it, but it looked as though the whip was made with blue flames. Xellos decided that this may be a good time to use some well placed teleporting.  
He grabbed Filia and whispered in her ear, 'Grab Lina and Amelia and then grab onto me. We can teleport the rest of the group out of here. Just follow my astral presence and we'll be all right.'  
'But where are we going?' asked Filia.  
Xellos debated with himself for a brief second if Filia would scream at him if he told her they were going to Wolf Pack Island. 'Probably' he thought cynically. He was thankfully spared the pain of answering when Ariena's whip flashed between them. Just then he grabbed onto Zelgadiss and Gourry, and watched Filia do the same to Lina and Amelia. She then put her back to his and whispered 'Go'.  
They phased out and heard the frustrated scream Ariena gave. But Ariena was not done yet, before their physical presences had left, she lashed out with the whip one last time. The very tip caught Filia high in the leg. Filia gave a scream of absolute pain. But somehow she managed to get into the Astral Plane before Ariena had a chance to do something else. She checked to make sure that both Lina and Amelia were all right, and then began to move. She looked up through tearing eyes and saw Xellos' black presence fading out she rushed after it, through the pain. All of a sudden she saw where his form was going through. Some sort of portal...was it safe? Filia didn't care, the agony was driving her mad. She lunged through the portal and fell into a heap onto the stone cold floor of Lord Beastmaster's throne room.   
She knew only fire.  
Xellos watched in horror as Filia crumpled in a pile on the floor. True, there was a royal banquet with her pain, but Filia's pain did NOT taste good.  
Lord Beastmaster blinked with the sudden appearance of the Slayers in her throne room, and especially the one on the floor. The Golden Dragon. Oh my, this would be perfect. All of her general's pets were at her command. This would be a possibility to find out how much Xellos really cared for the foolish dragon priestess and the others. And guessing from the worry emanating from him, it was more than he realized...or more than he said.  
'Well, well, well, Xellos. What have you brought me?' drawled Zellas.  
Lina blanched as she realized who she was in front of, Amelia looked as though she were about to pass out, Zelgadiss gave a small growl, and Gourry (being Gourry) wondered whether the lady in front of him served chicken or beef sandwiches.  
Xellos kneeled and gestured for the others to follow his example. They all complied, except Filia who was still limp on the floor. 'I brought Lina Inverse and the others here to escape a threat.'  
Zellas raised an eyebrow. 'Why did you not destroy the threat?'  
Xellos hesitated. 'The threat was a possessed human with strange powers. She was very powerful and yet I don't recognize the source of her magic. I thought you may not want to destroy something that has such power, or that at least has a clue to where the woman got her power from. And,' Xellos waved his hand, 'The woman is the sister of the girl, Amelia.' He motioned to Amelia who was quivering from her spot on the floor.   
Zellas' eyebrow went down...and then came back up as she realized that Filia was trying her best to get to her feet. Or at least that's what Zellas thought. But when Filia finally struggled to her feet, whimpering all the while, she sank to one knee like the rest of them were doing.  
'Lord Beastmaster, I forgive our rude presence, but we wanted to keep the woman alive to find out where her power is coming from. So, we were pressed to come here. Once again, I beg your pardon.'  
Xellos' eyes opened slightly in surprise. Filia? Being nice to Zellas? This didn't make sense.  
However, Lord Beastmaster was impressed. A Gold, who knew where she was, to whom she was speaking with, and with half her leg gone, was still trying to be courteous. Zellas laughed with a sound like small silver bells ringing.  
'YOU are welcome here, Filia, it appears you have as quick a tongue as my general says you do.'   
Filia looked up with glazing eyes and said, 'Thank you, Lord Beastmaster.'  
Xellos squirmed uncomfortably as he watched Filia grit her teeth in an attempt not to scream.  
'Mistress,' said Xellos, approaching the throne, 'Would it not be wise to heal the Ryuzokuu and let her rest?' He added mentally, 'It will not do any good to our plan if she is dead.'  
Zellas made it look as though she were thinking about what to do while she sent back, 'I do not know...one with such will power may endanger our plan...maybe it would be better to let her die...'  
She mentally smirked as she tasted Xellos' horror at the idea.  
'Mistress?' asked Xellos aloud and everyone was shocked to hear the almost pleading tone in his voice, including Xellos.  
'Fine, fine...take her to the room you see fit.' Said Zellas, sighing as though it had been a terribly hard decision to make.  
'Yes, Mistress. At once.' And with that Xellos walked over to Filia, grabbed her and teleported her to a room. One which happened to be his own.  
  
~~~In Xellos' Room~~~  
  
Filia had only the slightest awareness of being picked up. Everything had gone blurry. She knew when they were in the Astral Plane, and knew when they came out of it. She realized she was being place upon a bed and then there were hands on her wounds. She was barely conscious enough to gasp with the pain of the pressure being applied on her wounds. Then she felt a dark sea of power that seemed to consume her pain, and as the flow went on longer and longer, the pain lessened. Finally, as her sight returned, she realized it was Xellos standing next to her, Xellos healing her, Xellos with his hands rather high on her leg.  
Filia's reaction was only logical, 'EEP! ECHHI!' Filia flung her hand out, but Xellos caught it with his own. He opened his eyes, and slowly pulled her hand up to his mouth all the while staring into Filia's eyes. His lips made contact with the palm of her hand. Both of them felt an electric shock race along their nerves and make contact with a center of fire.   
Fire flooded Xellos' senses, the natural scent of Filia, her shivering tingling against his lips, the view of her eyes, glowing with some internal fire, the beat of her heart, the rush of longing and resistance coming from her. The lust was beginning to make him feel as though he was going to do something crazy.  
Filia was going mad with passion. She could feel every touch Xellos' lips made against her hand. The sight of him staring at her, those endless violet eyes, the sound of his panting. Filia lost all resolve she had against the Mazoku priest. She slowly pulled him onto the bed, and claimed his lips as a prize of sweet victory.  
  
Author's Note: *sweatdropping at what Filia and Xellos are currently doing* Umm...let me put it this way...I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN...*starts bashing head against post* MUST remember this is a PG fic...No wait! I can change it to PG-13! AHA! I must not get hentai...must not get hentai...must not get hentai *has calmed down enough to not freak about where that was going* Allllllllllll righty then! So, how did you like? Good? Bad? Should I keep on with Xellos and Filia or should I go back to throne room, where the rest of the Slayers have been left with Lord Beastmaster? TELL ME! So, its time for the endless line of: please review it. I wanna make this as good as possible so tell me what you think I should do...Anyway, *starts jumping up and down* I gotta go keep watching my Elf Boy...go ahead and review it! BUH BYE EVERYONE! *rushes back to the T.V. screen to scar her friends for life with the awfulness of watching her glomp the poor Elf Boy*  
~Dragon Demon~ 


End file.
